


The Letter

by Thxrul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thxrul/pseuds/Thxrul
Summary: Kara took the letter in question, it had no return address only Kara’s name written in the front in formal, loopy handwriting. Kara reconised the handwriting right away as Lena’s.“Who is it from?,” asked Nia, curious of why Kara was studying the letter with great intensity.“Lena,” Kara replied.or Kara receives a letter one day at CatCo. That letter is from a certain Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic. So I’d really appreciate it if you gave me some comments and critiques in the comments to improving my writing

Kara and Nia entered CatCo discussing what should be done against Levithan and Lex. 

Their conversation was cut short when an intern said “Ms. Danvers, this letter was dropped off earlier today. It’s addressed to you. 

Kara took the letter in question, it had no return address, only Kara’s name written in the front in formal, loopy handwriting. Kara reconised the handwriting right away as Lena’s.

“Who is it from?,” asked Nia, curious of why Kara was studying the letter with great intensity.

“Lena,” Kara replied. Kara opened the letter and found a flash drive inside. It was small, looked like it could only contain a few gigabytes. There was nothing inside the letter besides the flash drive.

“Why would Lena send you a flash drive? You don’t think it’s a virus or something like that?”

“It could be, I’ll have Brainy check in the Tower later.

“We could go right now, we could just say it’s an important lead for a story we’re writing, I’m sure we could convince Andrea. Beside don’t you want to know what’s in that thing anyways.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The pair return back towards the street and went towards the location of Tower. Nia gave a quip of “I’m always right.”  
________________________

The pair arrived 30 minutes later to the Tower. They were greeted with J’onn and Alex sparring. The older Danvers was still trying to figure out the weapon J’onn had given her.

When Alex noticed her sister, with Nia in tow, had arrived she questioned, “Why are you guys here? Is there an emergency?”

“No Alex there isn’t,” Kara informed her sister, “We came by because I received a flash drive from Lena like half an hour ago. I wanted to see if Brainy can tell me if it contains a virus or not.”

“Brainy just left a few hours ago, something about Lex not returning to the DEO in a few hours,” J’onn informed the reporters,”But I’m sure he’ll be willing to come over and take a look at the flash drive.” 

Alex called Brainy asking him to come to the Tower. He informed her that he’ll be there in around 10 minutes. As they waited, Kara and Nia talked about new leads while watching Alex try to figure out how to use the “hand of the soldier.”  
__________________________

When Brainy showed up Kara gave him the flash drive, he plugged it in to a tablet he had brought and began to search if it contained a virus or not. “Anything?,” Alex asked.

“It doesn’t contain a virus, just a video. I can play it if you’d like,” Brainy said.

“Yes, go ahead and play it for us.” Kara told Brainy. A few seconds later the video was on the screens in front of them. It showed Lena. She looked tired, her suit jacket was off hang on her chair, her shirts sleeves rolled up to her elbows, behind her was her lab, and right beside her was a half drunken bottle of whiskey and an almost empty glass. Lena drank the remains of the glass, then poured herself another one. 

“Hello Kara,” she spoke softly, her Irish accent was slipping through a bit. It was obvious that she had been drinking before hand.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve sent you a flash drive, well the thing is I have a plan to defeat both Lex and Levithan. You see Lex was able to sweet talk his way into meeting the leaders of Levithan. He wants me to go along as support.” Lena took a sip of whiskey before continuing.

“I will bring a distributor of Non Nocre with me. I hope that I’ll be able to prevent them from hurting the world again. If it fails I have this EMP with me.” Lena took another sip as she held up the small EMP  
.  
“It’s design to fry the nervous system. I will use it as my last resort. It’s most likely to kill everyone in the room including myself. Honestly if you’re watching this I’ve mostly likely used it and ended up dead.” 

Dead. Lena said it so casually. Dead. Lena was dead. No it couldn’t be, she wasn’t dead, right? Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara didn’t notice that Lena had finished her whiskey and decided to drink from the bottle instead until she spoke again. 

“I have some explaining and some apologizing to do towards you Kara. First, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. That I trapped you in ice back at the fortress. That I used you to get Myriad. I was hurt. My feelings of betrayal had clouded my mind and the only thing I could focus on was hurting you and making sure no one was hurt, like I’ve been hurt, again.” Lena took a swig of whiskey. Kara looked at Lena, unable to believe what she’s hearing.

“I know I took it to far and I shouldn’t have of reacted that way, but I couldn’t find the guilt at the time. My feelings had consumed me to the point of me not caring who I hurt in order to achieve my goal.” Lena looked so broken, Kara wanted to reach towards the screen and hold her.

“I conducted an experiment in a prison the other day using Non Nocre. I ended up causing pain to one the participants. I ended up fixing it but it stuck with me. I contemplated why had I began this project in the first place. Betrayal. Betrayal as the reason why.” Another swig.

“You know I’ve been betrayed many times in my life. I started to wonder why had yours hurt so much. I’d like to believe it was because it was unexpected,...but it wasn’t that. Truthfully the reason why your betrayal hurt me so bad was...,” Lena fell quiet. Kara knew that Lena was try to work up the nerve to tell Kara the truth. 

“The truth is that I had f-fallen in l-love with y-you. And how could I not. Kara- perfect sunshine -Danvers. You stole my heart the day I asked you to have lunch with me for the first time. You were warm, understanding, you didn’t judge me by my name or by my sins. You were there for me when no one else was.” Lena scoffed at her herself.

“How dumb was I, huh.” Lena let out self-deprecating laugh. “To fall in love with a mask. One created to keep any eye on me.” Lena was in love with her. And she thought that Kara Danvers was fake. Kara needed to talk to her now, but then she remembered that the only reason she was even watching this was because Lena was dead. Lena finished the bottle.

“Deep down a part of me knew you were Supergirl, I guess I just didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that the only person who stood by me really saw me as an other Luthor.” Alex, Nia, J’onn and Brainy were no longer paying attention to what Lena was saying. They were watching how would Kara react to what Lena saying. Ready to console her.

“If you being Kara wasn’t really a lie,” Kara softly whispered “It wasn’t,” as if Lena could hear her. “I want you to live a happy life, find someone. You deserve the world Kara. I only wish I was the one giving it to you,” Lena looked down heartbroken, she was crying. “ I remember when you told me to be my own hero. I’m sorry Kara, I couldn’t be my own hero. I decided to be my own downfall instead.” 

With that the video ended. Kara’s mind was racing. Lena loved me. She apologized. She defeated Levithan and Lex. And worse of all, Lena was dead. Kara needed to find her. Maybe she sent the flash drive before she actually met up with the leaders. That was possible, right? 

Kara closed her eyes and focused on trying to find Lena’s heartbeat. She couldn’t find it. Maybe she was in a lead lined room where Kara couldn’t hear her heartbeat. She need another way to find her. Her watch. The watches had tracking devices. Lena was still wearing hers in the video. Kara can ask Brainy to find the location of the watch. 

“Kara?,” Alex said tentatively. They had been watching Kara as she had paced around the room with her obviously stuck in her thoughts. ”Are you okay?”

“I need to find her,” ignoring Alex question of how she felt, Kara turned her attention to Brainy. ”Can you find her using her watch?” 

“Kara, you heard Lena say it herself. She’s dead, Kara. You won’t be able to find her.” Alex softly tried to reason with her sister.

“Can you just look for her, for me please?,” Kara pleaded. Kara couldn’t accept the fact that Lena was dead. Not until she saw her body for herself. 

“Okay,” Alex stood down. Alex nodded towards Brainy, informing him to begin the search of Lena’s watch. As Brainy tried to triangulate Lena’s location by her watch, the others were trying to figure out a way to console Kara. They might’ve not liked Lena at the end of her life, but they still knew how much Lena meant to Kara. 

“I found a location,” Brainy told the group. 

“Where?,” Kara was ready to fly to where ever Lena was. Brainy gave her an address across town. Alex tried to stop Kara from flying off, but she didn’t listen and flew off to find Lena anyways.  
_____________________

The location was a run down house. Kara x-rayed the house in hopes of finding where Lena was. The basement was lead lined, they were most likely in there.

Kara flew down into the house breaking through the basement ceiling. Kara found bodies. Most then she didn’t recognized, she chalked them up to being the Levithan leaders or groupies. The more she walked in the more people she found. She recognized Gemma Cooper, Kara had seen Andrea talk to her before. Later she found Lex. Lena couldn’t be that far away, right? 

Kara found Lena next. Lena was pale, paler then usually. She looked peaceful in a way. Kara heard no heartbeat. Lena was really dead. Kara tried shaking her as if she would wake up. Kara had tears run down her face now. She keep them in while watching the video, but now that she had proof that Lena was dead so the dam broke. 

Kara cried and screamed, holding on to a sliver of hope that Lena would wake up. Kara then cradles Lena head towards her chest. As Lena’s upper body was lifted her hands fell limply to her sides, and in the hand facing away from Kara was the wretched EMP. 

Kara couldn’t contain the grief anymore. She blasted heat vision to the wall, screaming in agony. Kara soon blackout due the excess use of her powers.  
___________________

Kara woke up in the DEO medbay when she came to. Yellow sun lamps were glaring at her from overhead. Maybe all those things about Lena was just a bad dream. Kara tried to listen for her heartbeat, but she couldn’t find it. Kara heard a voice say ‘oh your awake’. It was Alex. Her sister was chair beside her. 

“What happened?,” Kara asked her sister. All she remembers is seeing Lena on the ground, then everything else was fuzzy. 

“You blew out your powers. We found curled up to Lena. You were holding on so tightly that it seemed impossible to separate you two. But we did eventually, then we took you here.”

“What about Lena? And how are you even in the DEO, didn’t you quit?”

“Since Lex is dead the DEO fell back into government property, and since Brainy is director he decided to bring me back as Co-director.”

“You still haven’t answered my question about Lena.”

“You were out for around two days. We took Lena to a morgue. Her funeral is in two days. I’m sorry that we couldn’t save her,” Alex informed her sister softly.

“Can I go home?” Kara wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone. She had to go home.

“You still haven’t gotten your powers back, you should stay here for a few more hours.”

“I just wanna go home please.”

“Okay.” Alex knew her sister was dealing with a traumatic experience. Alex drove Kara home telling if she needed anything Kara could just call her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I don’t think you will. I’ll probably see you for the funeral.” Kara walked into her apartment building. She felt heavy, as if the actual weight of the world was on her shoulders. She need to shower.  
__________________________

Kara wanted to cry, to express her loss but she couldn’t. She felt numb. She just sat on her couch feeling numb. She didn’t want to eat, to shower, to change. Kara just sat there. 

The hours began to blend together. Those two days just felt like one continuous hour. She heard her friends calling her on her phone, and some even would knock on her door proclaiming they had food. But Kara wouldn’t move. She stayed where she was on her couch, remembering the memories she had with Lena. And fantasizing what could’ve been if she had managed to save Lena on time. 

Kara felt as if she failed Lena. She remembered promising her that she would always protect her, well why hadn’t she protected her this time? Because they had been fighting. Kara’s last words to Lena we’re calling her villain. Kara would take them back in a heartbeat if it meant to have Lena again. 

Why did Kara feel as if she had lost her world? Maybe she did. Kara began to think about Lena’s confession of love. She wondered if she felt the same. But Kara was to numb to realize if she had the same feelings or not. 

Then the day of the funeral came. Kara only got up and showered because she knew her best friend, ex-best friend? Lena, deserves a proper send off. Lena deserves to honored for what she had done for Earth-38 and now Earth-Prime. It was going to be long day for Kara, but for Lena she would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if this isn’t what you thought it was going to be. I’m sorry if I made you cry, I just had an angsty fic idea that I wanted to write.


End file.
